<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Spring Mornings by Kiwikisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682303">Silent Spring Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikisses/pseuds/Kiwikisses'>Kiwikisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, just a tiny bit, just everything I think Reiner deserves in this life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikisses/pseuds/Kiwikisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrying Reiner was everything you ever wanted, ever wished for and the domestic life suited him. You just wanted to ask for one more thing from him. </p>
<p>Will this lazy Saturday morning grant you just one more wish?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Spring Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this domestic Reiner. He deserves all the love and that’s what I’m here to give him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sky was clear for the first time in weeks. The smell of dewy grass and the rustling of the gentle spring breeze wafted through the open bay window, curling the scent of the fresh brewing coffee through the kitchen. </p>
<p>You had woken up early, the sun peeking through your blinds, washing your husband in a warm golden haze. The worry lines of his face relaxed, settling into his otherwise smooth skin. He looked angelic in this light, so peaceful you weren’t sure if he was even breathing, when suddenly a sharp snore shook him, startling you out of your temporary hypnosis. You chuckled lightly, shaking your head trying not to wake him, knowing that this was the first time in forever he had a moment to rest. You slowly detangled yourself from his heavy limbs, gently placing them back under the comforter as you slid off the mattress and padded into the bathroom to start your day. </p>
<p>You silently got dressed, changing out of your pajamas to quickly run some early errands. You grabbed one of Reiner’s white t-shirts, slipping it over your head and watching it settle over your thighs. You step into some emerald green overalls, clipping them over your shoulders and tiptoeing out of your shared bedroom. Your cat, who was previously snoozing in between his extended legs, stretched and followed you out the door, meowing along the way. Shushing him quickly because Reiner had a habit of being a light sleeper, waking at the smallest noises. </p>
<p>You scooped some food into your cat’s bowl, placing it on the floor in front of the window before you laced up your sneakers, grabbing the tote bag hanging off the coat rack and heading out the front door to pick up some much needed groceries. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Not too long after you were back home, grocery bags hanging dramatically off of your forearms as you stepped through the door frame into your silent home. The stillness of your one story house was a bit jarring after your adventure into town, coming to the conclusion that your husband was still asleep. You placed the groceries on the small island in the center of your kitchen before you crept down the hall to the master bedroom. You delicately pushed the slightly open door to peek inside, eyes landing on the broad shoulders of his bare back, cheek pressed into the pillow, arms tucked underneath the plush fabric. The comforter now thrown off to the end of the bed, uncovering his nearly naked body aside from the flat sheet that was wrapped securely around his thighs and lower back. </p>
<p>You found yourself staring at him once again, admiring the man laid out before you. You couldn’t help but think about the family you dreamed of starting with him. You always imagined him to be a great father. He was strong and dependable and to you, absolutely perfect. He didn’t necessarily agree sometimes though. Only ever having the conversation in passing because he was always hesitant about the idea. Afraid that everything he had been through would somehow rub off on the child and ruin something beautiful. You only ever wanted to reassure him that this wouldn’t happen. That the two of you could work through his past while building your future, but his reservations had a tendency to win each time. But that was okay. You were patient and willing to wade through the hesitancy until his confidence decided to resurface. </p>
<p>You walked to the window that sat on the opposite side of the room to selfishly pull back the curtains and open the blinds to let in more light, hopefully to coax him from his slumber soon. You missed him. It’s been ages since you had a day alone together and you were feeling greedy, wanting to steal away all his hours and hold them hostage until the last possible moment. The light barely seemed to bother him though, nose scrunching slightly, a low hum rumbling through his chest as he nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow, still fast asleep. </p>
<p>You made your way back to the common area to start on some chores around the house while you waited. The speaker in the corner of the kitchen lit up to a deep blue, signaling that you had successfully paired your phone to it as you scrolled through your playlists to choose something soft, as not to disturb sleeping beauty. You finally decide on one, lowering the volume so that it sits in the air of the kitchen, lingering within the open space and you begin tidying up. </p>
<p>The time drifts by, feeling satisfied with everything you have gotten done. All that was left was to water the plants by the window, so you filled the spray bottle sitting next to the sink and began spritzing the leaves that were hanging off of the edges of their pots attached to the ceiling. Looking up to see Reiner is finally awake, full body on display for you. His boxer briefs perfectly sculpting the plump flesh of his ass, eyeing him hungrily as he walks to the pot of coffee to pour himself a mug. </p>
<p>With mug in hand, he makes his way over to you in front of the open window to watch you care for the plants. His towering frame folds over you to press a kiss to the top of your head, making you smile broadly up at him. </p>
<p>“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” you say, earning you a quiet scoff. </p>
<p>“If anything I’m the beast in this relationship,” wasting no time responding to you. </p>
<p>You shake your head and turn around to snake your arms around his toned waist. “Wrong fairytale, love.”</p>
<p>A breathy chuckle releases through his nose as his empty hand wraps around your body, absentmindedly rubbing circles into your back. He shrugs, brushing it off, “Only thing that matters is that you’re the princess in this love story.” </p>
<p>You feel your face flush, heat rising to your cheeks at how tender he’s being. You bury your face into his chest to hide the grin plastered across your features, realizing he woke up in an exceptionally soft mood. </p>
<p>“You’re such a big softie, Rei,” you mumble into him, feeling his laugh move through his chest more than hearing it. “Yeah, yeah.” He places his mug on the small table nearby and encloses his other arm around you, enveloping you in his scent. Your own personal bubble of security.</p>
<p>The sweet moment settles between the two of you. A comfortable pause in your usually busy lives. It seemed like the perfect time to bring it up again. The perfect time to just put everything out there once more, just to see if something, anything would be different. </p>
<p>“Hey, Rei?” He hums in acknowledgment, urging you to go on. </p>
<p>“I- well, I want a baby. And I know how you feel about it and us, but I do think we are at a good point in life to try. Obviously, I’ll wait if you need time, but I think I’m ready.” This all comes tumbling out of your mouth, feeling nervous now that it’s out, and guilty for ruining a good moment. It’s just all you could think about and there was this gut feeling, this instinct that now was the time to bring it up because who knew when another moment like this would present itself. </p>
<p>The silence was eating away at you. Reiner’s hands had stopped rubbing soothing circles on your back and he started to pull away. In that instance you felt your heart jump into your throat, panicking briefly because this was it. You pushed him too far. You were too persistent. You didn’t give him enough time. You open your mouth to try to take it back before he says anything when he slides his hand from between your shoulder blades to wrap around the side of your neck. Thumb gently caressing your cheek as he tilts your chin to look up at him. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want this?”</p>
<p>You gasp in surprise, “yes, of course.”</p>
<p>“With me?” He tacks on, insecurity weaving into his tone. </p>
<p>“Yes with you, Rei. It will only ever be with you.” Your gaze is fixed on his. Determination and sincerity lacing your reply. </p>
<p>“Ok,” was his only response. After all this time you thought you would be jumping with excitement, or crying with joy, but none of that happened. Instead you smiled warmly at him, heartbeat relaxing in your chest, and an overwhelming sense of tranquility washing over you. </p>
<p>You press your chin into his sternum as a small smile graces his features. “Ok,” is all you respond in return, a giggle making its way up your throat, as you once again bury yourself in your husband’s large chest. </p>
<p>He kisses the top of your head for the second time before pulling away and grabbing your hand, leading you back down the hallway. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” You already know the answer, it’s clear to the both of you, but you wanted to tease him a little. He doesn’t answer you though, just strolls through the door to your bedroom, telling you to sit on the bed as he walks into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Now, you’re genuinely curious as you hear him rustling through the drawers, wanting to get up to see what he was up to. </p>
<p>“Babe, what are you doing?” You call out, impatience making you fidgety. “Hold on,” he calls back to you before walking out holding your birth control pills. You raise an eyebrow at him, silently asking what he’s doing. </p>
<p>He nods once at you before he kneels down between your spread legs. “I know I have never given you a straight answer about starting a family. I know that you’ve wanted this for so long and I hated having you wait for me, especially knowing that you could've found what you wanted in any other man.” </p>
<p>“Rei, wait.”</p>
<p>“Let me finish,” he interrupts you, clearing his throat as he continues. “But you waited. You spent years at my side, despite everything I’ve done, despite everything you’ve wanted. So, I’m gonna ask you again,” he holds the packet in front of you, waving it slightly, “is this what you want?” </p>
<p>You hesitated. You wanted to say yes, desperately, but you also wanted to make sure he wasn’t just doing this to please you, and just giving in because he felt like he had to. The concern must have been etched into your face because Reiner places his hands onto your thighs, lightly squeezing them, as he smiles at you. “Because I want this. I want this family with you. And for the first time in my life, I feel like I can envision that kind of future.”</p>
<p>Now the tears threaten to pool below your eyelids because he always knows. He’s observant and steady and he reads every line you could’ve possibly written out to you like a book only he’s read. You grab his face in your hands and press your lips to his. It’s featherlight but the weight it carries shifts the room into primal desire. “This is everything that I want, everything that I could’ve ever asked for.” His grip on your thighs tighten as you open them wider so that he can fit deeper between them, pushing his lips harder onto yours. You hear the soft clatter of the pills being tossed onto the wooden floor before he sits up. Hands wrapping beneath your knees to lift you, careful not to break the kiss as his knees dip into the cushioning of the bed. </p>
<p>He gently places you in the middle of all the pillows, head supported neatly onto them as he leans back down to slot his mouth against yours. He bites down on your bottom lip, earning him a pleasant gasp, but he’s craving more. He wants you whining beneath him, begging to be filled with his cum. He slips his tongue between your lips, licking the inside of your mouth before enclosing your upper lip between his. The attention has you gripping his shoulders, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck, fingernails raking against his scalp. You’re needy, tunnel vision closing in on your husband who’s deliciously draped on top of you. </p>
<p>“Reiner,” you whine into his open mouth, wanting him closer. “I know, baby,” he says as his knee slides between your legs, pressing against your core. He’s supporting most of his weight on one arm, while the other trails down your side to grab at your hip, moving it up and down encouraging you to grind against his thigh. The fabric of your overalls is a thin linen so you can feel the tension of his muscles contract and release. You moan out at the stimulation, your breath clinging to his lips as you tighten your hold on him. </p>
<p>As you keep grinding against him, Reiner brings his hand back up to unclasp the straps at your shoulders. His fingers fumble a bit, distracted by the way your lips wrap around his tongue, sucking him into your mouth. A deep groan resonates through him as he moves to squeeze your breast instead. </p>
<p>“Take this off,” he tugs on the strap to get your attention. A laugh slips from your mouth as you pull away to undress. “What?” He questions, small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.</p>
<p>You shake your head, “nothing. It’s just funny that this stumped you.” You push on his shoulders so that he’s upright on his calves and you have more room to slide the fabric down your body. </p>
<p>“That’s my shirt,” he chuckles, hands replacing yours to finish pulling them down your legs and tossing them off the bed. “What else would I wear?” Your response had him glancing up at you, soft smirk present as he eyes you teasingly.</p>
<p>His hands circle your ankles, bringing one up to his lips to press a tender kiss on the soft skin. His lips trailing behind his fingers against the smooth expanse of your legs until his face is nestled against your cunt. He gathers the fabric of your shirt (his shirt) in his fists and bunches it above your waist, dragging his nose against your clothed folds. The damp fabric molding into you as he leaves behind open mouthed kisses. </p>
<p>“Rei,” you gasp, hands leaving the cotton of your comforter to card through his hair, breathing heavily at his affection. He glances up at you from between your legs, tongue flattening against you, humming in question. The low vibrations of his deep voice make you moan. “Just take them off already.” It wasn’t supposed to come out so needy, the desire overlaying your true intent. </p>
<p>“Someone’s impatient today,” his tone was mocking, but his hands made quick work of tearing them off and discarding them in the same fashion as your overalls. The cool air of your bedroom hitting your wet cunt makes you shiver in response. This catches his attention, but as he opens his mouth to tease you, his eyes hone in on the slick that’s beginning to gather in your folds. The sun rays seeping into the room cast a harsh golden light everywhere, striping your skin in warmth. The light captures your glistening folds, perfectly framing them in a delicate hue that has Reiner’s intense gaze glossing over with primitive lust. </p>
<p>You squirm beneath him moving to close your legs in order to break his hyperfixation but he’s on you before you can. His head back between them, hands pressing into the meat of your thighs to hold them open. A single lick traces up from your entrance to your clit making him groan against you, tasting you again for the first time in weeks. He was a man starved, devouring you enthusiastically. Your heartbeat was erratic, pleasure rolling off of you in swells of passion. Your back arching off the mattress at a particular harsh suck of your clit. Your mind racing to keep up with his fervor, but lagging behind pathetically. Whimpers and mewls mixing scandalously with the sloppy, wet sounds of your cunt as Reiner ravishes you. </p>
<p>He missed this. He missed burying his face between your thighs, forcing you to unravel with just his tongue as he savors your taste, your smell, your sounds. He feels you pull at his hair, fisting as much as you can between your fingers, pulling him closer and pushing him away. You don’t know what you want. It’s too much, he can tell you're struggling, teetering on the cusp of your orgasm. Your nipples are hard and visible beneath the thin, sheer fabric and he growls at the realization that you left the house bare beneath his shirt. </p>
<p>His grip on one of your thighs loosens, moving from beneath your thigh to place two fingers at your entrance. A rush of possession flooding his brain. He knows you’re close by the way your eyes are wrinkled shut, your mouth open but nothing coming out except for your rapid breaths. Your thighs begin to quiver on either side of his face and he takes this as his cue to plunge both fingers inside. Without any warning he’s pumping them into you rapidly, knocking the air from your lungs and tearing a scream from your vocal chords. He curves his fingers upwards finding the spongy tissue of your g spot instantly. Tears are pricking your eyes, his name tumbling from your lips, the syllables messy on your tongue. </p>
<p>He’s entranced. This is his wife, this will be the mother of his children. Heat flushes through his body. His hardened cock rutting against the bed, arousal thickened by the mere thought of breeding you. “That’s it, baby,” his fingers move impossibly faster, hitting your sweet spot gloriously, “cum for daddy.” </p>
<p>You gasp sharply, shock shooting through your system at what he just called himself. You didn’t have much time to process it before you were screaming it back to him in surprise and pleasure. The white hot feeling of ecstasy crashing into you, his fingers not letting up, his tongue still flicking your clit. His fingers slow with the contracting of your muscles, tongue lapping up any excess juices soothingly. Your back is flush with the bed once again as your high starts to subside, swallowing down air to alleviate the pressure in your lungs. He slips his fingers out from within you, sucking them clean as he observes the way your eyes relax, the aftershocks of your orgasm still sweeping through you. </p>
<p>“Daddy?” You question, the name finally registering in your blissed out brain. You open one eye to peek at him, his silence intriguing you. A seductive smile adorns his sharp features, tongue swiping across his lower lip to collect your slick into his mouth. </p>
<p>His shrug is nonchalant as he untangles himself from beneath your legs, moving to grip the waistband of his briefs to pull them off. “Is that not what we’re doing here?” </p>
<p>You couldn’t stop the hearty laugh from shaking your body because he was right, but he was being far too casual about the whole thing, so you lift yourself off of your back and crouch in front of him on all fours. His erect cock at full attention, head a blushing red, beads of precum falling deliciously from his tip. You reach out to grab the base of him, fingertips barely meeting around his girth as you lick him tenderly, eliciting a sharp inhale from between his teeth. </p>
<p>You look up at him through your lashes, mouth dangerously close to wrapping around him. “So that’s what you want.” You wrap your red tinted lips around his tip, sucking delicately at the sensitive skin. “Want me to call you daddy?” </p>
<p>His hand moves to rest on the back of your head, groaning at the way your voice swayed around the word. His brain fogging over as you closed your mouth on him again, this time sinking deeper, taking him about halfway into your mouth. You bob your head up and down the length that’s in your mouth, circling your tongue around him, allowing spit to meet the hand that’s fisting the rest. His moans are filling the space above you, only encouraging you to continue. Moving your hand so that it’s laying flat against his pelvis, while you attempt to take on the rest. </p>
<p>The mix of spit and precum lubing his cock makes the descent a bit easier, gagging softly when his head meets the back of your throat and you swallow around him. Your eyes are watering, tears flowing freely down your cheeks at the effort. Reiner let out a guttural growl from the pit of his diaphragm at the sight. You’re always beautiful to him, your essence never fading in his eyes, but right now as you're gagging on his cock, lashes soaked in your own tears he can’t help but feel this swell of pride deep in his chest. Ego boosting as he thrusts into your mouth and you flatten your tongue against the underside of his cock, swiping along each vein and ridge. </p>
<p>There’s a tug deep in his abdomen, his balls tightening signaling that he’s close. He wants to come straight down your throat, he wants to watch you swallow every last drop, but instead his grip tightens on the back of your head, pulling you off of him. A wet pop resonates in the room, while the string of spit connecting your swollen lips to his head snaps. </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” he exhaled. “I was about to cum.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you then?” Honestly surprised that he stopped himself so close to his release.</p>
<p>“I can’t waste my cum by shoving it down your throat when I have much better uses for it,” his response leaves you flustered because fuck, he was so sexy right now. All reservations were thrown out the window and his steady confidence was suffocating you. You looked up at him dumbly, waiting for him to make the next move. </p>
<p>He wraps a hand around your jaw and places a wet kiss against your lips. He still tastes like you, your scent lingering as he pulls away to mouth at your jaw and neck. He lays you back down so you’re settled against the pillows, his mouth sucking on the soft skin right above the collar of his shirt, marking you. He slips his hands beneath the hem of the fabric as he grinds his cock between your drenched folds. He groans at the feeling of your heat, stimulating your already sensitive clit. He lines himself with your entrance, head pushing past the initial ring of muscle forcing you to gasp, hands grasping at his strong shoulders. You prepare for him to push himself in when he pulls out completely. The confusion written on your face as your eyes snap up to his.</p>
<p>He moves to lay beside you, grabbing your arm so you drape over his chiseled body.</p>
<p> “Ride me.” </p>
<p>You didn’t hesitate to climb on top of your husband, straddling his waist, admiring his physique. His body perfection beneath you, probably sculpted by the hands of Michaelangelo, his scars resembling the cracks within the marble, healing with time and care. You look up at him and notice he’s smiling lovingly at you, the expression causing you to look away sheepishly. You shift your hips down until they are hovering over his cock. His hands are at your hips now, as you reach between you to line his head with your entrance. You begin to sink onto him, head popping past your entrance once again as you slowly take him inch by inch. The burn is as prominent as you remember, his girth splitting you open. His grip strengthens as he forces himself to remain still, the urge to buck into you crawling through his muscles. </p>
<p>You’re finally flush against his hips, cock fully seated inside of you. “See this?” he points to the slight bulge in your lower belly, lifting your shirt and placing his hand over the bump. You nod, breath caught in your throat. “This is where I’m going to fuck our baby into you.”</p>
<p>Your walls clench around him, a whimper sounding in the air. “Fuck, Rei,” was all you could respond, mind buffering at his words. He sits up against the headboard, hands pulling at the shirt that’s still covering your body and ripping it over your head. “Thought we were going by daddy from now on,” he lifts you up his cock before slamming you back down. He curves inside of you perfectly, stroking every inch of you with terrifying precision. </p>
<p>You lean forward so that the angle of his thrusts grind your clit against the blonde hairs at the base of his cock. Your breasts now bounce directly over his face as you grip the edge of the headboard. He doesn’t waste a single moment before wrapping his lips around your pert nipple, tongue flicking the bud until you cry out for him. “I can’t wait to see how swollen these get,” he bites into the tender flesh, “so round and full, just because of me.” </p>
<p>You don’t think you’ll last much longer. His relentless thrusting and filthy mouth intensifying the climb to your orgasm.</p>
<p> “You want my cum, baby? You want me to fill you up?” </p>
<p>Your hips are meeting his now, the need to come blinding your senses. “Yes, daddy, please. Fuck, make me a mommy. I j-just want your cum, daddy,” you’re surprised you could say so much, surprised you were able to respond at all with the way the head of his cock was ramming against your cervix. </p>
<p>“F-fuck, y/n, shit, I-i love you, hah. Keep doing that, don’t stop.” Your hips began to circle his length, swirling your walls around him. “I’m g-gonna cum, baby.”</p>
<p>You don’t stop, the taste of euphoria on your tongue. Reiner’s eyes are screwed shut, mouth hanging open as groans and whines topple from his lips.</p>
<p>He’s gorgeous, was your last thought as you free fell off the edge of ecstasy. Mind, body, and soul mingling with what you imagined the amphetamine would truly be like. </p>
<p>The violent spasming of your walls is what ultimately drove Reiner off his own cliff. Ropes of hot cum spilling into you, coating your walls in white. A groan of your name and the thud of his head hitting the headboard is what dragged you from the depth of your pleasure.</p>
<p>“Love,” you call out to him to make sure he’s fine. </p>
<p>“I’m okay. That was just fucking crazy,” he’s out of breath, the muscles in his thighs quivering; grip falling from your hips to pull you into his chest. </p>
<p>A breathy laugh lands on his chest as you sympathize with the sentiment. “I should go clean up,” you push against him to rise, but his hold locks you in place and he flips the two of you onto your sides. </p>
<p>“No way. I didn’t do all of that to have you wash it away so soon,” he says into the top of your head, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead, then your nose, and finally your lips. </p>
<p>“Ahh, that’s right. I can’t go wasting your cum, daddy,” you giggle as you feel his cock twitch in your sensitive cunt. </p>
<p>“Don’t,” his tone is playful, “unless you’re willing to go for a second round,” he adds suggestively. </p>
<p>“Let’s nap first. I don’t know if my legs can handle a round two at the moment,” lifting your leg experimentally, only for it to shake with the effort, dropping back down to tangle with his. A chuckle rumbles through him, taking pleasure in your ruined state. “I love you too, by the way.” </p>
<p>With that, you doze off in the warmth of his heavy limbs around yours. His breath even and peaceful. The soft chords of a sweet love song dancing through your home, the quickly forgotten playlist the only thing left to accompany the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>